In road traffic, a blind angle designates an area in the surrounding environment of a vehicle which cannot be seen by the driver of the vehicle, even with aids such as a rear-view mirror. Further, in road traffic, a driver of a first vehicle, in particular a motorcycle driver, is often not aware that a driver of a second vehicle cannot see them, and that the first vehicle is therefore located in the blind angle of the second vehicle.
As such, it is desirable to present a method and/or a device which make it possible to attract the attention of the driver of the first vehicle through a warning that they are located in a blind angle of the second vehicle. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.